


Unfinished Business: Tangent

by aadarshinah



Series: Unfinished Business [8]
Category: Stargate - All Series, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Developing Relationship, Elections, Episode: s04e12 Tangent, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 17:53:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3538649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aadarshinah/pseuds/aadarshinah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing Moment's from SG1's "Tangent"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unfinished Business: Tangent

**Author's Note:**

> A series of not so canon-compliant missing moment's from Stargate: SG-1's fourth thru seventh seasons, with varying degrees of Sam/Jack. Part of the [**Locality**](http://aadarshinah.livejournal.com/320058.html) universe - but, as always, knowledge of that is not necessary for knowledge of this.
> 
> I was originally going to do a Jacob POV, but this happened instead. 
> 
> Also, for those following at home, [because of _The West Wing_ crossover I did](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3130796/chapters/6785699) and because [The Ancient!John series](http://archiveofourown.org/series/11336) and this are both part of the same 'verse, the election mentioned here is the one where Bartlett gets elected to his first term, before TWW begins. Not that that has any bearing on anything in this installment.
> 
> _After the episode..._

**7 November, 2000 – Colorado Springs, Earth Milky Way**

 

Jack thinks about calling her that evening, after he gets back to his house to find it too dark and empty for a Tuesday night. Tuesday nights should mean Team Night, but Jacob is in town and the adrenaline from the last couple of days is wearing off, so they’d decided it was probably for the best if they all just went home and got some sleep and tried again with Team Night next week.

He makes dinner out of actual, perishable food, which is a bit of a treat after almost dying of carbon dioxide poisoning in a malfunctioning spaceship in the outer solar system, and tries watching the news, but it’s all full of election day crap and Jack cannot remember the last time he even voted, let alone who the candidates in this particular presidential race are. He turns it off before long and heads up to the roof instead, pointing his telescope at Jupiter and thinking how he’s the first human being to actually see the Great Red Spot with his own eyes and was very nearly the first American to die in space too.

He stays like that for several hours, tracking the planet and its red spot across the sky until the wind changes and the clouds roll in. They’ll be knee deep in snow before long, but he actually doesn’t mind the cold when it’s not trying to kill him. Maybe this will be the year he can finally show Cassie a proper Christmas.

He wants to call Sam the entire time.

Jack wants to call her while he’s making dinner, just to tell her he’s _making dinner_ – that his version of cooking involves something other than a microwave and that, while she may be the smartest person he’s ever met, she really needs to learn to cook more complex than _lean on a rock or something_ MRE just so he’s not worried about her trying to survive on takeout and frozen dinners for the rest of her life.

He wants to call her while he’s watching the news, to ask if she’s actually kept up to date with any of the election stuff – which, knowing Carter, she probably has – and which one she thinks is more likely to increase their funding. Or, at least, keep Congress from decreasing it.

He wants to call her while he’s on the roof, looking up at Jupiter, and thank her again for everything she did to save him. It can’t have been easy talking her dad into abandoning his mission for the Tok’ra to come save his ass, but she managed it. He should never have doubted she’d find a way to save him and he thinks he should probably tell her that as well.

He wants to call her after he’s back inside, to tell her he was wrong to say they should end it. He doesn’t care what the rules say, she’s still the last person he wants to talk to each night and the first person he wants to see each morning. They don’t have to be sleeping together for that to be true.

But he doesn’t call. Jack knows Sam would rather go on and pretend nothing has happened – that nothing has changed – and, if that’s what she wants, that’s what she’ll get. No matter how much Jack wants to talk to her. He’ll just have to see her at work bright and early tomorrow morning.


End file.
